L'ultimatum
by Haloa
Summary: Spock va bientôt renoué avec son père...à moins qu'un événement passé vienne tout gâcher. Et que vient faire Léonard McCoy dans tout ça?


**Cette histoire fait référence aux épisodes intitulés « Le Mal du pays» et «Un tour à Babel ».**

**L'ultimatum.**

_Journal de bord personnel du Capitaine James T. Kirk : _

_L'Entreprise est enfin entrée dans l'espace Vulcain. Je suis si soulagé qu'elle y soit parvenue en un seul morceau ou presque : la soucoupe principale menaçant toujours de se détacher du reste du corps du vaisseau. A présent, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous diriger vers les zones d'amarrage de la station spatiale la plus proche et y attendre le vaisseau-remorqueur qui nous ramènera vers Vulcain et ses docks. Nous y serons dans huit heures. Si les ingénieurs et techniciens Vulcains sont aussi bons qu'on le prétend, l'Entreprise devrait être très vite remise sur pied, enfin, c'est une façon de parler._

_Bon. Comment résumer notre dernière mission ? Nous avons croisé trois vaisseaux de guerre Klingons. Cela suffit je crois. Nous nous sommes cru en Enfer, mais que faisaient-ils là d'ailleurs ? On s'est défendu bien sûr, tirant toutes nos torpilles et vidant nos batteries de phaser sur l'ennemi. On a gagné si l'on peut dire, mais à quel prix !_

_Six membres d'équipage travaillant en salle des machines sont morts, vingt-trois autres ont été grièvement blessés et les dégâts matériels, notamment au niveau de la coque, sont considérables. On ne peut que se réjouir qu'il y ait eu si peu de victimes …Mais le devrions-nous vraiment ?_

_Nous avons ensuite traversé la galaxie sans plus aucune arme ni énergie de propulsion, deux de nos moteurs nous ayant lâché…Bref, quand je dis que le vaisseau est arrivé en un seul morceau… C'est vraiment un miracle d'être arrivé ici vivant ! Mention spéciale à notre ingénieur en chef, le Commandeur Scott !_

_Je suis si fatigué. Les vacances qui nous ont été octroyées par Starfleet vont être vraiment appréciées par l'équipage et moi-même, en dépit du fait que nous les passerons sur Vulcain. Pour être honnête, j'aurai préféré les passer sur une planète plus accueillante. Ce n'est pas que je déteste sa chaleur étouffante, ses rochers, ses habitants austères et ses décors désertiques mais …Bon sang, cette planète craint !_

_Le fait est que la première et seule fois que j'y suis descendu, il y a deux ans, mon meilleur ami m'a pratiquement tué ! Bien sûr, je ne lui en ai pas voulu, Spock n'était pas lui-même, son comportement étant dicté par le Pon Farr…_

_Spock ne le montre pas mais je sais qu'il est également nerveux et mal à l'aise à l'idée d'y retourner._

_En vérité, ce sera la première fois en 19 ans qu'il retourne chez lui…Enfin, chez ses parents._

_Depuis la conférence de Babel, ses relations avec son père se sont lentement améliorées. Si son père n'a pas entièrement admis que son choix de carrière était meilleur que celui pour lequel il l'avait destiné, il a tout de même jugé que sa carrière dans Starfleet était honorable et acceptable. Sarek et sa femme ont déjà invité Spock à dîner ce soir. Ils m'ont également invité, ainsi que McCoy…_

_Je pense que Spock sera soulagé d'avoir ses amis avec lui, comme la dernière fois._

_Enfin, il le sera si Bones change d'avis car actuellement notre bon docteur refuse de poser un seul pied sur le sable de Vulcain ! Spock ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il est déçu. Il croit probablement que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, lors de son désastreux mariage._

_J'ai essayé de convaincre Bones que c'était juste pour dîner. Avec un sourire moqueur, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurait ni combat à mort au dessert, ni gardes du corps menaçant de lui trancher la gorge s'il ne mangeait pas ses légumes mais Léonard n'a pas ri à ma blague !_

_Le fait est qu'il ne nous donne aucune explication. Ce n'est pas comme si l'infirmerie était encore pleine de blessés ! À cette heure, tous sont soignés et de retour dans leurs quartiers pour se reposer._

_J'espère également que le refus de Léonard ne va pas entraîner un incident diplomatique ! Après tout, Sarek est un éminent ambassadeur en plus d'être le père de Spock !_

_Je dois encore essayer de lui parler. Son attitude et ses peurs sont ridicules ! De plus, cela pourrait nuire aux retrouvailles de Spock et de son père…_

**Plus tard, dans le bureau du Dr McCoy.**

Léonard McCoy était assis à son bureau. Il était calme en dépit du fait que son ami le questionnait et le sermonnait depuis plus d'une heure !

« Bones ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes occupé ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas vous absenter du vaisseau deux petites heures ! J'ai vu l'infirmière Chapel. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas le médecin de garde ce soir ! Et …OK ! Notre dernière visite sur Vulcain fut une catastrophe, mais c'est du passé ! Spock est notre ami. Et il a besoin de nous deux ce soir ! »

« Jim…Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas vous accompagner sur Vulcain, je dis que je ne peux pas ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'énerva Jim. « Bon d'accord, vous pouvez toujours être rappelé pour une urgence durant le dîner mais il vous suffira de vous téléporter à bord et … »

« Jim ! Vous ne m'écoutez pas … » dit McCoy, mal à l'aise.

« Bon sang ! Je vous écoute mais tout ce que vous dites c'est que vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« Jim…Je _veux_ quitter ce vaisseau et je _peux_ quitter ce vaisseau …mais je ne peux pas me téléporter sur Vulcain, et cela n'a rien à voir avec ma peur du téléporteur. »

« Expliquez-vous… » Ordonna Jim.

« Ok …Vous avez gagné. » McCoy soupira, massant ses tempes avec ses doigts. « Je ne peux pas poser le pied sur le sol de Vulcain car je ne suis pas autorisé à le faire. J'ai été banni de Vulcain ou pour être plus précis, je peux être condamné à mort si je suis surpris sur Vulcain ! »

« Banni ! Condamné à mort ?! » Répéta Jim, surpris. « Mais par qui ? Qui vous menace ?» Demanda Jim, choqué par cette révélation.

« C'est T'Pau… »

« …Mais pourquoi ? Et depuis combien de temps nous cachez-vous cette information ? »

« Jim, s'il vous plait, asseyez-vous et surtout parlez moins fort !...Vous vous souvenez lorsque T'Pau a contacté le Haut Commandement de Starfleet, après notre départ pour Altaïr VI … »

« Oui…Elle a expliqué notre diversion et a couvert mes actions. Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle avait appris que Spock ne m'avait pas tué, mais j'ai pris ça comme le signe que nous étions …comment dire …pardonnés ! »

« Oui …Au moins, elle a accordé son pardon à Spock …et à vous. Mais à moi, non ! Une semaine plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel prioritaire de Vulcain. C'était T'Pau. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'émotion sur son visage mais son ton était glacial et contenait mal sa colère ! Cette vieille femme semble fragile, mais croyez-moi, elle a un tempérament de fer ! Elle m'a accusé d'avoir triché en plus de lui avoir menti. J'ai bien essayé de justifier mes actions en lui disant que je ne pouvais regarder mes deux meilleurs amis s'entretuer sans rien faire ! Je ne voulais pas l'offenser ni offenser son peuple et ses traditions. Je lui ai dit que cela ne serait pas arriver si en premier lieu elle nous avait averti qu'il s'agissait d'un combat à mort ! …Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas aidé Spock alors qu'il faisait partie de sa famille ! Elle avait le pouvoir d'empêcher ce combat ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas annulé les fiançailles de Spock et de T'Pring plus tôt ! Il aurait été tellement plus facile de laisser T'Pring épouser Stonn et de trouver une autre fiancée à Spock, plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années avant qu'il ne traverse le Pon Farr …Spock ne méritait pas de passer par tout ça ! …J'ai tenté plusieurs fois d'expliquer mon point de vue mais j'ai échoué. Cette femme est si bornée ! Pour elle, je n'étais qu'un menteur, un manipulateur…et j'en passe. Elle m'a ensuite répété que je méritais d'être sanctionné ! Quand elle a commencé à me parler de bannissement, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne bannisse Spock également. Alors, j'ai plaidé coupable et lui ai juré que j'étais seul responsable… que ni vous ni Spock n'aviez connaissance de mes intentions et de ce que contenait vraiment ma seringue hypodermique ! J'ai accepté de ne jamais revenir sur Vulcain …et si je le fait, c'est au risque de perdre la vie. »

A contrecœur, Léonard ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une disquette qu'il tendit ensuite à Jim.

« J'ai enregistré toute la conversation sur cette disquette. S'il vous plait, Jim, je ne veux pas anéantir les chances de réconciliation entre Spock, son père et sa famille. Or T'Pau est de sa famille. Ne lui dites jamais la vérité … » supplia Léonard.

« C'est trop tard, Docteur. » Dit Spock en entrant dans la pièce. « J'ai tout entendu. »

« Spock ! Vous et vos oreilles pointues ! » Soupira McCoy.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous espionner, Docteur. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit plus tôt ? »

« Spock, à cette époque vous étiez …et bien …si vulnérable et si instable émotionnellement, même plusieurs semaines après votre Pon Farr avorté. J'avais peur que vous fassiez une bêtise ! Je sais que vous ressentez encore de la honte au souvenir de cette période de votre vie et à l'évocation de votre comportement passé… J'ai préféré garder le silence pour ne pas aggraver cette situation. De plus, c'était avant que je n'apprenne que vos relations avec votre père étaient, comment dire, tendues. »

« Vous m'avez protégé, Léonard. Merci. » Dit Spock, tout en prenant la disquette des mains de son capitaine. Rapidement il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur installé sur le bureau du docteur. Ses doigts coururent sur le clavier et quelques secondes plus tard, l'image de T'Pau apparut sur l'écran.

« Spock, non ! S'il vous plait, ne regardez pas cette transmission ! » Dit McCoy, soudain très pâle.

« Pourquoi ? Nous cachez-vous autre chose ? » Demanda Jim, d'une voix masquant à peine sa colère.

McCoy sembla soudain très gêné. Il était toujours assis mais semblait s'être enfoncé davantage dans son fauteuil. Exactement 43 minutes plus tard, Jim comprit pourquoi. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! T'Pau balançait à présent des insultes sur l'Humanité toute entière. Ses propos étaient clairement xénophobes ! Les Humains étaient une race inférieure, une race de menteurs, sans honneur …elle insulta Spock, lui refusant le titre de Vulcain, blâmant son métissage, elle insulta ensuite Amanda, la mère de Spock !

Jim était pétrifié ! Mais comment Léonard avait-il fait pour rester si calme ? Derrière lui, Spock avait les yeux clos. La respiration du Vulcain était contrôlée mais Jim percevait la tension dans ses poings serrés. Finalement, Spock arrêta l'enregistrement, éjecta la disquette et relâcha un soupir.

« Je dois appeler mon père. Maintenant. » Dit Spock avant d'utiliser de nouveau l'ordinateur de McCoy.

« Spock, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! » le supplia encore une fois McCoy.

« Léonard, je ne peux laisser passer une telle injustice. »

« Spock, vous alliez enfin vous réconcilier avec votre famille… » Ajouta Jim.

Une minute plus tard, Sarek apparaissait sur l'écran.

« Spock ? Bonjour mon fils. Votre mère et moi-même attendons votre visite ce soir. » Dit Sarek, sans émotion dans sa voix.

« Père, je regrette. Je ne viendrai pas ce soir. »

« Puis-je en connaître la raison ? »

« Il vient juste d'être porté à ma connaissance que la présence de mon ami Léonard McCoy était interdite sur Vulcain. Dans ces conditions, je refuse de revenir moi aussi. »

« Expliquez-moi pour quelle raison a-t- il été interdit de séjour sur le sol de Vulcain. »

« …pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon Capitaine et la mienne…en intervenant durant le Koon-ut-Kal-if-fee. » dit Spock, tout en essayant de contrôler ses émotions devant son père.

« Je vois…c'est la décision de T'Pau. »

« Oui, Père. »

« Votre mère sera très déçue. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé mais Léonard est mon ami. Je vous envoie également la copie d'une transmission que vous trouverez intéressante, j'en suis sûr. Si vous êtes du même avis que T'Pau, alors, vous n'êtes plus mon père. » Dit Spock sèchement, avant de clore la communication.

« Spock …qu'avez-vous fait… » Dit McCoy tristement.

« J'ai …J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Veuillez m'excusez, messieurs, je dois méditer. » Ajouta Spock en quittant le bureau du Dr McCoy.

Spock était assis dans ses quartiers. Il avait commencé à méditer il y a trois heures mais ne parvenait pas à chasser l'agitation dans son esprit.

_Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

Toutes ces années à essayer d'agir comme un vulcain, à essayer d'être accepté par ses pairs…toutes ces années à essayer de rendre son père fier de lui…toutes ces années à essayer de supprimer sa demi-humanité, ses émotions, sa honte…

Une rébellion et 18 années de silence avec son père plus tard, il avait finalement réussi à trouver un équilibre entre sa part humaine et vulcaine.

Et puis, à quelques heures de se réconcilier peut-être totalement avec son père, lequel acceptait presque ses choix de vie, il lui donna un ultimatum. Abruptement, il avait mis fin à la communication avec une colère incontrôlé dans sa voix… quelle déception !

_Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

_Toutes ces années pour rien !_

Arrivé devant la porte des quartiers de Spock, Jim hésita quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

« Entrez ! »

Jim Kirk entra dans la pièce, la chaleur était difficilement supportable. Spock fixait toujours la flamme qui devait aider sa méditation.

« Spock ! Il est l'heure d'aller dîner… »

«Où avez-vous l'intention de dîner ? » demanda Spock, sans quitter des yeux la flamme.

« Eh bien, ici, je veux dire sur l'Entreprise. Avec vous, Bones …et nos deux invités ! » Enonça Jim en souriant.

Spock tourna soudain la tête vers Jim, un sourcil relevé.

« Oui. Il est ici, avec votre mère. Sarek m'a appelé trois heures après que vous lui ayez envoyé une copie de la disquette…Il a également parlé à McCoy… et T'Pau doit rappeler Bones demain pour s'excuser. Léonard est de nouveau le bienvenu sur Vulcain. Sarek doit être un sacré bon diplomate pour obtenir de tels résultats en seulement quelques heures. Vous savez, il m'a également dit que son fils avait bien choisi ses amis…et qu'il sera toujours votre père. Il souhaiterait vous parler sur le pont d'observation avant le dîner…si vous êtes prêt à le faire. »

« Oui, Jim…je suis prêt. Après dix-neuf ans, je suis prêt. » Lui répondit Spock, secrètement soulagé et heureux de ce dénouement.

_FIN._


End file.
